Love Story
by Kyu Kyunnie
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin bersama mu selamanya meski nanti raga kita sudah menjadi debu. Saat hanya arwahlah yang tersisa. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."  Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Genderswitch, Miss Typo, Abalesong serta kejelekan yang lainnya. oneshoot KYUMIN


**LOVE STORY**

**By **: Kyu Kyunnie, twitter: FebyGaem_22 (follow ya, jfb :))

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun...Namja

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Minnie...Yoeja

Kim Ryeowook...Yoeja

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie...Namja

Lee Donghae...Yoeja

**Genre**: Hurt, Romance

**Warning** : AU, OC, OOC, Genderswitch, Miss Typo, Abalesong serta kejelekan yang lainnya.

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di fanfic ini milik diri mereka sendiri

**Maaf kalau anda tidak suka jangan dibaca, menerima flame yang bertujuan positif-menjadi lebih baik-. **

One...Two...Three

Mulai

"_Aku hanya ingin bersama mu selamanya meski nanti raga kita sudah menjadi debu. Saat hanya arwahlah yang tersisa. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu._"

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Kini aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 20.30, hahhh umma pasti akan langsung memarahiku ketika aku sampai rumah nanti. Aishh, ini pasti karna aku lupa waktu saat di rumah kibum tadi. Yasudahlah...

ZREEEBBB...

Hahh, apa itu tadi? aku merasa seperti ada yang menabrakku. Saat ku balikan tubuh untuk mencari sosok apa yang menabrakku tadi, aku hanya menemukan yoeja yang menatapku denga mata yang berkaca-kaca. Seolah tersirat kata-kata 'tolong aku'. Tapi tunggu, kok badan yoeja itu... tembus pandang.

Oh tidak, aku...baru saja melihat arwah. Aduh kenapa kemampuan ini muncul lagi sih? Hmm.. aku Kim Ryeowook, yoeja berumur 20 tahun. Dari kecil aku memang mempunyai kelebihan dapat melihat arwah-arwah yang masih bergentanyangan juga dapat melihat masa lalunya, itupun hanya sedikit-sedikit. Yaa seperti yoeja yang didepanku ini. Tapi kemampuan ku itu sudah hilang saat aku berumur 17 tahun sampai sekarang, tapi kenapa sekarang muncul lagi? Huh, kemampuan seperti ini kadang-kadang menyulitkan ku juga.

"Kau bisa melihatku kan? Tolong bantu aku, Jebal." Ehh yoeja itu berbicara. Jujur baru kali ini selama hidupku aku mendengar suara arwah. Ada rasa cemas serta ketakutan dalam suara itu.

"Ehm, ya. Aku memang bisa melihat arwah-arwah sepertimu, siapa namamu?" Ucapku diakhiri sebuah senyuman.

"Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Minnie. Lalu kau?" Ehm, sepertinya dia seumuran denganku.

Aku menggangguk kecil "Kim Ryeowook imnida, cukup panggil aku Wookie, Minnie aku akan coba untuk melihat masa lalu mu,sebab kau meninggal dan berada di depanku sekarang ini." Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Pejamkan matamu."

.

_**#FLASHBACK#**_

_Di sebuah taman terlihat pasangan namja-yoeja, yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku menghadap hamparan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langi t. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi,sang yoeja menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sang namja. Tangan keduanya salig bertautan. "Kyu, biarkan selamanya seperti ini. Kau dan aku selamanya,Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Sang yoeja berkata dengan suara pelan._

"_Ya Minnie, aku hanya ingin bersama mu selamanya meski nanti raga kita sudah menjadi debu. Saat hanya arwahlah yang tersisa. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."_

"_Kau tau Kyu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering pusing dan pingsan?"_

_Sang namja yang dipanggil Kyu pun hanya menggeleng. Terbesit perasaan cemas dan takut akan apa yang terjadi pada sang gadis._

"_Dokter yangku temui beberapa waktu lalu...mendiagnosa bahwa aku terkena kanker otak stadium akhir Kyu." Sebutir air bening menetes dari mata sang yoeja._

_Sang namja a.k.a Kyuhyun terbelalak, ia menggeleng cepat "Dokter itu bohong Minnie, kau sering pusing dan pingsan hanya karna lebih." Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun berkata dengan gusar._

"_Aku...ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu terakhirku bersamamu Kyu, bahkan keinginanku kita mengakhiri hidup ini bersama." Kini pipi Minnie telah basah oleh air matanya._

"_Aku mencintaimu Kyu..." Lanjut sang yoeja _

"_Cukup Minnie ini tidak benar..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih._

"_Mau kah kau menjadikanku pengantin wanitamu Kyu?" Minnie berkata dengan airmata yang masih beranak sungai dimatanya._

"_Anythink for you Minnie-chagi. Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau bahagia." kyuhyun, namja itu berkata diakhiri dengan senyum termanis dibibirnya._

_._

_._

_Besoknya, 11 February 2011 _

"_Minnie kau tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun itu." Ucap kyuhyun, membuat pipi sang yoeja yang tadinya pucat menjadi merona._

"_Kau pun tampan Kyu."_

"_Baiklah, kajja kita ke gereja, pasti yang lain sudah menunggu."_

_._

_Saat di perjalanan terjadi sebuah kecelakaan beruntun, truk besar menabrak mobil roti dan mobil yang ditempati oleh sang namja-Kyuhyun- dan sang yoeja-Sungmin- yang akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya. Mereka-pun tewas ditempat._

_**#FLASHBACK END#**_

_**.**_

_**AUTHOR POV**_

"Jadi kau meninggal bersama calon suamimu?" Arwah bernama Sungmin itu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku kehilangan dia." Sungmin merunduk, kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Wookie. "Bagaimana bisa? Oh ya, mengapa kau dan calon suamimu itu tidak menuju tempat yang seharusnya dan malah masih dibumi?" Wookie mengerutkan alisnya, ia sungguh bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Tadi... saat aku dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di bukit tempat terakhir kami bersama, terjadi gerhana bulan. Para arwah seperti kami sangat takut terhadap gerhana itu. Kami bisa berubah menjadi iblis, jadi aku berlari kearah barat dan menabrakmu tadi. Sehingga aku terpisah dengan Kyuhyun." Jelas Sungmin.

**#dibagian Kyuhyun **

**KYUHYUN POV**

Astaga bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang dimana aku? Dimana Minnie? ARRGHH...Minnie dimana kau? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja.

"Hey anak muda, kemarilah." aku menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang. Dan yang kudapati adalah seorang ajhussi, ia sedang duduk dibangku taman dimana aku berdiri saat ini. Dan dipunggungnya terdapat sayap putih yan memancarkan cahaya putih. Lalu akupun segera menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Kami duduk di atas sebuah bangku taman kecil disebelah jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai.

"Aku akan memberi tugas untukmu!" ucap ajhussi itu. "Eh? Hmm, baiklah akan ku lakukan jika aku mampu."ucapku diakhiri senyuman. Hmm, kira-kira apa tugas apa yang akan di berikan ajhussi itu ya?

"Tolong jadikan anakku menjadi arwah yang suci sepertimu, namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dia arwah buruk rupa yang memancarkan cahaya hitam. Ia berubah seperti itu karna ia jahat, ia nakal. Tolong bantu dia berubah menjadi arwah yang suci sepertimu." wahh, permintaan ajhussi itu sulit juga. Aku tak yakin dapat mengatasinya.

"aku akan mempertemukanmu pada kekasihmu, sebagai imbalan apabila kau memenuhi permintaanku."

"ehh.. bagaimana kau tau?" aku jadi bingung. Apakah dia malaikat?

"ya, aku memang malaikat dan aku dapat membaca fikiran arwah-arwah suci sepertimu." wahh, hebat juga ya dia. Baiklah aku akan melakukan apapun agar dapat bertemu my Minnie-chagi lagi. Fighting Cho Kyuhyun!

"aku harus pergi, Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu sedang berada diatas jembatan rubah dia kyuhyun-ssi." Lalu ajhussi itu pergi dengan mengepakkan sayapnnya .

.

.

Sebaiknya aku cepat menemui Lee Hyukjae itu, akupun berlari kecil menaiki jembatan yang ajussi itu bilang. Ah itu dia,baiklah langsung saja kuperkenalkan diriku.

"Hey, Lee Hyukjae. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ia hanya memandangku sebentar, lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Pantas saja dia buruk rupa begitu. Anaknya sombong begitu...

"Cho Kyuhyun, berapa umurmu?" ia berbalik hanya untuk menanyakan umurku? Astaga itu sangatlah –tidak-penting sekali. "Aku 21 tahun, kau?"

"Akupun 21, jadi aku hanya perlu memanggimu kyuhyun kan? Kau panggil aku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie saja." Hmm.. sepertinya Hyukkie ini baik.

Sejenak kuperhatikan tubuhnya yang dibaluti cahaya hitam pekat, mungkin ia merasa aku memperhatikannya. Sehingga ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kyuhyun kau pasti bingung kan mengapa aku menjadi arwan buruk rupa yang memancarjan cahaya hitam?" aku ragu untuk menjawabnya, semoga saja ini tidak melukai hatinya.

"Karna kau itu jahat, iyakan Hyukkie" ia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Tunggu ia bukan tersenyum melainkan menyeringai. "Bukan, aku menjadi seperti ini karna aku sering memakan arwah-arwah suci seperti mu." Nada bicaranya kok sedikit menakutkan ya? Hmm, ehh...Mwoooooooo? Aku sekarang menjadi takut berada disampingnya, bagaimana jika dia memakanku? Ehh, sekarang ia malah berjalan mendekatiku dengan seringaian yang melekat pada bibirnya itu.

"Hey Kyu, sepertinya kau ketakutan? Wae, hm?" aduh bagaimana jika dia benar-benar memakanku? ANDWEEEEE! aku bahkan belum menemukan Minnie.

Tapi kemudian dia tertawa sangat keras, sampai berguling-guling di atas rerumputan disebelah jembatan ini. "Kau bodoh sekali sih Kyuhyun... Mana ada istilah arwah buruk rupa memakan arwah suci? Hahahahah."

"Ah, kau ini!" aku memukul kepalanya. "Hey sakit tau, jadi bagaimana kau tau nama ku hah?" ia berkata sambil merenggut. "Aku tau dari appa-mu yang bersayap itu"

"Appa-ku? appa-ku kan telah berada di tempat yang seharusnya-dunia lain-." Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Sudahlah Hyukkie, aku ini di tugaskan oleh appa-mu tau!"ia hanya mengacuhkan ku. "Terserah kau saja lah" ucapnya ogah-ogahan.

Lalu ia mengadahkan wajahnya menghadap langit yang bertebaran bintang-bintang. Kalau sudah begini aku jadi ingat Minnie. Ada dimana kau Minnie? Tau kah kau? Satu hari saja aku tanpamu, rasanya sangat hampa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggema di otakku, suara itu berkata "Kau kutugaskan untuk merubah Lee Hyukjae menjadi arwan yang suci , waktumu hanya sampai matahari tenggelam esok! Jika kau gagal dalam menjalankan tugas ini kau tak akan bisa bertemu kekasihmu lagi. Dan kau akan menjadi arwah yang buruk rupa"

Astaga aku tidak bisa begini, tugas ini harus aku selesaikan sekarang juga. "Hyukkie, apa aku boleh tau mengapa kau menjadi arwah buruk rupa yang memancarkan cahaya hitam seperti ini?"

"Aku frustasi Kyu! Aku mati ganting diri di atap kampusku. Lalu aku menjahili semua teman-temanku yang masih hidup. Waktu demi waktu aku lewati, tubuhku mulai menjadi buruk rupa. Lalu cahaya hitam pekat pun muncul dengan sendirinya. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ia menatapku lekat, matanya memancarkan rasa kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau bilang, kau mati gantung diri. Apa yang membuatmu memilih untuk gantung diri?"

"Kyu...kadang apa yang kita mau tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sewaktu aku masih hidup, hidupku sangatlah sengsara. Setiap hari aku mengalami penyiksaan dari teman teman di sekolahku. Hanya karna aku yatim-piatu yang miskin. Aku bertahan hanya karna Jessica, kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi dia ternyata selingkuh. Aku hanya menginginkan hidup bahagia Kyu.."

"Lalu aku putuskan untuk gantung diri dengan harapan dapat bertemu dengan orang tuaku di alam sana. Tapi lagi-lagi harapanku hanya menjadi debu yang tertiup angin. Aku harus bertahan dibumi ini karna Donghae, sahabat ku sejak kecil tak merelakan ku pergi dari dunia ini, jadi beginilah keadaan ku sekarang."

Bisa kurasakan beban batin yang ditanggung oleh Hyukkie. Kehancuran hatinya, itu terpancar jelas melalui matanya.

"Hyukkie, aku dapat membantumu agar kau bisa bersama umma dan appa mu." Ia menatapku tak percaya. "Bagaimana caranya Kyu?" Ia berkata dengan sangat antusias.

"kau harus merubah sikapmu mulai sekarang. Lalu temui Donghae dan pinta agar ia merelakan kau pergi dari bumi menuju alam sana." Dan tanpa terasa matahari telah terbit.

"Kajja Hyukkie! Waktumu hanya sampai matahari terbenam."

"Mwooooooo? Palli Kyu, temani aku meminta maaf pada teman-temanku! Lalu ia menarikku menuju tempat teman-temannya. Huhh... tenanglah Minnie sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Kyu palli, kita harus segera menemui Donghae!" lalu kami menemui sahabat Hyukkie...

Disana, sahabat Hyukkie sedang meringkuk dikamarnya sambil menangis. Ia menangis memandang foto dirinya dan Hyukkie. Aku bisa melihat mereka saling berpelukan dengan tawa lebar di foto itu. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Donghae ini mempunyai rasa yang mendalam terhadap Hyukkie.

"Hae... ini aku." Hyukkie mulai berbicara dan menampakan dirinya.

"Hae...tolong relakan kepergianku. Aku tak tahan hidup begini. Relakan aku Hae...kumohon." Yoeja yang dipanggil Donghae itu memeluk Hyukkie.

Dalam sekejap arwah Hyukkie menjadi putih. Lalu seberkas cahaya muncul, dengan perlahan Hyukkie menghilang. Yang menandakan bahwa Donghae telah merelakan kepergiannya .Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dia berkata padaku "Gomawoyo Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan bisa membalas jasamu. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah"

Dan suara itu kembali menggema di otakku. "Tugasmu telah sukses kau kerjakan Cho Kyuhyun, Pergilah ke tempat biasa kau dirinya-Minnie-menghabiskan waktu."

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hahhh..." Lagi-lagi Wookie menghela nafas bosan. Ia bosan karna sedari tadi yang dilakukan Sungmin hanyalah menangis dan mondar-mandir.

"Minnie, dimana tempat kau dan Kyuhyun biasa menghabiskan waktu?" Wookie masih sabar untuk mempertemukan mereka. Sungguh yoeja yang baik hati.

"Bukit itu! Ah ya bukit itu Wookie!" Sungmin berseru. "Minnie...tunggu aku."

**KYUHYUN POV**

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali kesini. Kebukit yang selalu dipenuhi hiasan bintang-bintang dilangit. Tapi kini aku sendiri disini, dibukit ini. Biasanya aku selalu berdua bersama Minnie. Aku duduk dibukit ini memandang keindahan kota Seoul... hahhh, hampa sekali rasanya hariku tanpa senyummu Minnie.

"Kyu...hiks...Kyu...hiks." aku bisa merasakan ada yang memeluku. Saat ku tengokan kepalaku mencari sosok yang memelukku, itu ternyata- "Minnie, k-kau... kemana saja kau chagi? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, syukurlah kau tak apa!" Hahh, sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Kyu...hiks... na bogosippo Kyu." kupeluk tubuh gemetar itu. "Uljima chagi, aku disini. Tenanglah..." lalu ku hapus air mata yang mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

Seberkas cahaya pun muncul. Dan perlahan membawa aku dan Minnie pergi ke surga. Memang cinta ku dan Minnie tidak dipersatukan oleh janji suci bernama pernikahan. Namum takdir yang mempersatukan kami.

**FIN**

Okehh... selesai juga,*malu-malu semut*(?). Sebenernya ini FanFic udah lama yang aku bikin buat ehem-ultah-ehem-temen-aku, cuman akunya malu nge publishnyaa... hhehe

Yang baca pada dapet feelnya gak? Maaf ya kalo FanFic ini jelek banget . Ampun sunbaenim semuaa (itu juga kalo ada yang baca sih T.T). Ini fanfic pertama aku.

Minta reviewnya dong, kalo ada yang salah tolong ingatkan ya. Supaya bisa jadi lebih baik. Kamsahamnida~~

*bungkuk 90 derajat* =)


End file.
